


Secret & Virginity

by Sawi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Time, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Misaki - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saruhiko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Misaki, laying on the blankets and shaken by shivers, threw his head back, groaning in the back of his throat; he had no idea how the both of them ended up in his room at daytime, with Homra’s members on the floor just below them, but in that moment it was irrelevant. -</p><p>Wrote for my RP account on tumblr, with the prompts "virginity" and "in secret".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret & Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~  
> I wrote this small fic as an answer to an ask I got Tumblr using my rp account so this is truly nothing special and actually a totally PWP. Thus, English is - unfortunately sometimes - not my mother tongue, hence for errors and typos might be present çAç I apologize, but that's the best I can do with my English skills xD Hope you appreciate the effort though ~  
> Enjoy!

A loud moan filled the air as Saruhiko rubbed the redhead naked intimacy with his fingers, a satisfied grin on his face.  
Misaki, laying on the blankets and shaken by shivers, threw his head back, groaning in the back of his throat; he had no idea how the both of them ended up in his room at daytime, with Homra’s members on the floor just below them, but in that moment it was irrelevant, at least when the shorter man, with his legs obscenely spread, felt the other’s tongue running down his whole lenght and fingers skillfully playing with his testicles in a teasingly way.  
«Y-you bastard!» he hissed within sighs, speaking in a low voice so that no one besides the monkey would hear him; in fact, if it wasn’t for the fucking door, which was damn open, he’d have screamed and yelled at him.  
But, door open or not, Misaki couldn’t stand a chance against the younger man: he wasn’t used to _this_ all, and embarassment hit on him as well as the incredible amount of sensations which assaulted his senses and nerves, overwhelming his body and mind completely, crushing every little protest. _  
_Saruhiko, on his part, didn’t seem interested in his words, also because he’d already understood they never became concrete acts; the bluet in fact never got a kick, nor a punch or a bite: all he got from the redhead were muffled whines and failed attempt to restrain his voice.  
 _Oh, if he was lovely._  
«You’re so cute, Misaki. You’re red and you’re even drooling for me~» the taller man teased, seductively brushing the lips on the other’s intimacy.  
Misaki, now even redder on his face, literally growled at the monkey. «I’m not fucking cu—»  
But his sentence died in another whimper as Saruhiko suddenly bit down on the sensible skin of his member, while at the same time started cricling his entrance with wetted fingers.  
All right: yes, Misaki was a virgin, but he wasn’t so idiot and clueless not to know what was about to happen if Saruhiko went on doing as he pleased with him. He perfectly knew the meaning of those smirking lips, of those fingertips pressing lightly on the ring of muscles, waiting only for access.  
«W-what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!» Misaki spat, immediately trying to close his legs and to stand up. But he was too slow.  
Saruhiko loomed over the smaller boy, pushing him down on the mattress preventing his legs to close with his body between them, and also with a damn finger who ruthlessly violated him.  
The redhead’s body immediately tensed and he closed his eyes with gritting teeth; it was… fucking strange and didn’t felt pleasurable at all. It… he felt uneasy and— it was cold and almost scratched on his insides.  
«T-tak—»  
«Relax…» hummed the other right into his ear while nibbing at the earlobe. «You scared, mh?»  
«S-shut the fuck up, as if I’d ever be scared of you. I’m not damn af— gh!» __  
Shit.  
The finger went in deeper with no mercy, swirling into him, quickly followed by another one which started moving immediately, like if it was searching for something.  
Fuck, had Saruhiko really no intention on listening to his struggles?!  
If there was one thing Misaki hated, was beign ignored by the monkey; it really irked him.  
He hissed, quivering while trying to run away from him, because yes, he was starting to get a bit scared, and at the moment he preferred to act like a damn lady than being fucked by the other man’s fingers. Still, as he tried to back off, the fingers in him spread and, going in deeper, touched a particular spot which sent shivers down the redhead’s spine, making his back arch and a low groan escape his lips.  
 _What the fuck is this…?_ , he thought, trying to regain control of his body, failing as those fingers kept on torturing him right _there,_ pain changing drastically into pleasure.  
«See? I won’t hurt you.» the bluet murmured inches from his lips, licking them.  
But he shorter boy growled and turned his head, flushed up to his ears; he couldn’t stand it anymore, for too many reason. Misaki’s flesh wanted it, because there was no way he’d have the strenght to stop Saruhiko now, but at the same time he knew the monkey was supposed to be an enemy, and you usually don’t lose your virginity making love with an _enemy._  
«Saruhik—»but the taller man seemed determined not to let him speak. Thrusting his fingers in and out really slowly, he quickly sent the redhead near to the edge.  
Just _near_.  
Because as soon as his body was starting to feel it, to quiver and tremble and whimper, the monkey retreated his hand.  
«W-what…?» was all Misaki was able to ask, regretting how disappointed he sounded. But damn, he wanted his hands on him, and not only _there_ , even on the front, on the chest, on the lips… it was so obscene to even think of it, but hell if he wanted that.  
«Mmmh? Want something more?» murmured the bluet, now towering on him, still not touching his skin anywhere. «Tell me, Misaki.»  
«Tsk, a-as if I’ll ever wa-want something like this.»  
«You sure?» the younger man blowed right into his ear, hovering a hand over Misaki’s intimacy, making the boy quiver and arch his back in search of more friction. But the hand quickly moved away, pulling him down on the mattress.  
«Say it.»  
«N-never. I don—»  
«Misaki…»  
«S-stop with that name!»  
The bluet simply smirked, bending over his face, and then lower over his neck, caressing it with the lips as he spoke happily.  
«Misaki, Misaki… Misakii~»  
The redhead shivered and closed his eyes, now completely embarassed and ashamed.  
 _Fucking monkey, fucking body and fucking everything._  
He did't care anymore for the open door.  
«A—All right. I— j-just do it.»  
«It will suffice.» came the verdict with a smirk, and immediately Saruhiko was all over him. Lips biting and kissing his skin, tongue savouring him and teasing, hands torturing every inch of his body. And, finally, something nudging at his entrance.  
Misaki’s body, despite all, tensed visibly; fortunately, the bluet was not so fond of flesh and blood as he stated, and before hurting him, he let his muscles relax once again, helping the boy to distract from the presence between his legs.  
A bite there, a kiss along his jaw and some dirty talking, and Misaki was a quivering mess whose mind was unable to think. It was too much, too sudden, too... _absurd_ yet somewhat right and good and—  
«W-wha... are you... doing?» he managed to ask as the sound of plastic filled the suddenly silent room. He looked up, between his leg, and his eyes went wide as his brain understood what he had just seen: Saruhiko, a slight smirk on his face, cheeks pink, eyes dark and a damn condom in his mouth.  
«Precautions, Misaki, precautions~» the monkey smiled at him, his blue eyes getting even blacker as Misaki's cheeks grew redder.  
That bastard. That— he hated him. He couldn't— _he_ —  
 _ARGH._  
Too lost in his mind, Misaki didn't realize Saruhiko was once again over him, playing with every inch of his skin and paying most of his attention to the shorter's thighs, smooth and so wonderfully tanned in contrast to his fingers.  
But... the caresses so close to his member were just a tease to distract him from Saruhiko's mouth and so, as the redhead was truly taken aback by a bit on a nipple – strange, odd, beautiful – the bluet entered him, slowly seating himself, a low groan escaping his mouth. The shorter boy, on his part, whined painfully and fidgeted, gasping for air while grasping the blankets beneath him.  
It was painful; not too much to be unbearable, but weird indeed, enough to scare him and let a single tear escape his eyes.  
«Hush.» Saruhiko said sofly, still not moving. He took Misaki’s hands in his and kissed them, gently sucking at the fingers and finally bringing them to his own face almost nuzzling at them, the whole process while keeping eye contact. The redhead, completely catched and drowned in those blue eyes, didn’t protest and almost did not feel as the bluet started moving, slighlty pulling back.  
Almost.  
A groan filled the room as the taller man, after retreating till the tip, buried himself deep once again, the fucking smirk never leaving his lips – though, wasn't there just a moment before a kind smile? The smile he used to see when they were at scho—  
Another thrust, and Misaki trashed his head to the side, scratched the swordman's back and tugged at the dark hair, all the while curling his toes and arching his back in bliss and pain.  
But the other didn’t stop, not even a moment. He instead took one of the redhead’s leg and lifted it up in order to get better access and to better hit what he knew would have made the older boy see stars.  
And it did.  
Misaki moaned, a loud cry, and grinded his hips against the other, drooling when the other skillfully played with his intimacy, teasing the tip, running fingers down the whole length to finally grasp it at the base, squeezing.  
It was amazing, it devastated him.  
 _Saruhiko._ _T_ his was the only thought that filled his mind entirely.  
Misaki pulled the other down, now sick of the bluet’s grin, and made their teeth clash in an rambling kiss, in which the other man soon took dominance, probably thanks to how Misaki’s senses were attacked relentlessly.  
Was it really true? The redhead couldn’t believe he was actually doing it with the monkey, with his old friend, and what puzzled him more was how Saruhiko was being gentle with him, yet incredibly passionate; the tongue running down his neck and the hand teasing at his navel and then down once again on his member were quite an example.  
Still, in the heat of the moment, the redhead couldn’t help but ask himself _“why”._ He couldn’t understand it; wasn’t the bluet crazy, wasn’t he a traitor who left him and the whole Homra?  
He was, indeed; but then why—  
«Misaki…» the hoarse murmur right above his lips cut off his inner questions and sent electicity down the boy’s spine, who uncontrollably wrapped his legs behind the taller man, burying the bluet even further into him.  
 _Shit._  
«Misaki.» another whisper, yet another thrust, another whimper.  
«S-stop— stop… it!»  
The bed creaked below them, never put under such strain.  
«Misaki, I—…»  
He what?  
Misaki never knew, all his words swallowed as he climaxed over his chest and then—  
Kamamoto’s voice right at the door frame.  
«Yata-san, are you here?»

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... hope you liked it XD  
> I think Saruhiko is a bit OOC in this - since I don't see him as a maniac - but the whole point of this was shameless porn so... this is what came out xD  
> Comments are always appreciated =w=
> 
> Here is where the story was; I added a few parts--  
> http://yatagaras-ass-u.tumblr.com/post/44617283143/secret-virginity-r18


End file.
